


Arrival

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dogma (1999), Waiting for Godot - Beckett
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godot finaly arrives, in a form that Vladimir and Estragon might not have expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grue/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my beta, YF, and to my recipient, for suggesting such an awesome crossover!

She appeared out of what most would call thin air, not realizing how very thickly teeming with… _stuff_ it was. She was standing on one of the lower branches of a long dormant tree, one nimble hand braced on the thick rough trunk.

She observed the barren landscape around her- grey and flat and broken, like many of the people who passed through it - and found nothing to be displeased with. Smiling, she lowered herself to the branch, sitting and swinging her legs as she waited.

It wouldn't be a long wait, she was sure, because very explicit instructions had been left, or conveyed, or imparted or whatever. Of course, she hadn't imparted them herself, as she really couldn't, but she trusted her messenger. His trustworthiness was not the issue, however. The issue was in fact the trustworthiness of those who had received the message.

_Wait for me in a place, at a time._

Not immensely difficult to follow, as her instructions went. There was the man she told to build a giant boat in one week, or the one who was supposed to cross a desert, but those were a long time ago. These instructions were much simpler:

_Wait for me in a place, at a time._

Nothing groundbreaking there. Except that neither of the men she expected to see had arrived yet. Or perhaps they had arrived before and since left, ignoring the time she had specified. Well that wouldn't do at all. She jumped down lightly from the tree, landing with a soft grace that a dancer would envy.

She looked both ways down the long dusty road that passed the tree, the sole landmark on this… abandoned piece of Earth. There was no movement, no indication of any living beings except her, though she probably didn't count.

Without anyone to witness, with only a further message to leave for the two, she turned to her work, humming softly. A moment later, she disappeared again, into the- for lack of a better word- clear air.

In her absence, all that remained was a bleak horizon, and one grey tree, covered in delicate pink blossoms.


End file.
